Stop all the Clocks
by Bliblou
Summary: RW/LM - Lorsque Ronard Weasley disparut lors d'une bataille, tout le monde le crut rapidement mort. Sauf qu'il ne l'était pas. COMPLETE


**Stop all the clocks**

Le monde autour de moi est devenu cendres et poussières. Des flammes lèchent l'aile ouest de Poudlard. Je suis perdu au milieu des cris et des larmes, et des corps, des tout petits corps d'enfants. Les larmes roulent sur mes joues et je ne vois rien d'autre que ma mort, là, tout prêt, et j'ai cette putain de peur qui me broie les entrailles et m'empêche presque d'avancer, de fuir.

La force, cette force de Gryffondor, ce courage, me revient cependant alors que je vois deux enfants, deux tout petits premières années tentés d'en sortir un troisième de sous une table en flamme. Je m'élance et les sauve, parce que je suis un Gryffondor et que je suis courageux, et leur crie d'avancer avec moi.

En un temps, infini et lourd de suie, nous sortons. Mais alors que l'intérieur de l'édifice n'était que flammes, le dehors n'est que chaos, et je ne suis plus du tout courageux. A peine ais-je fermé les yeux qu'un mangemort apparaît, les cris des petits me forçant à revenir à la réalité.

Peu importe, en fait, je m'en fous.

« Laissez-les, ce sont des enfants. Tuez-moi ou faites ce que vous voulez, mais laissez-les. » Je baisse la tête et serre les dents. «Je vous en prie, allez ! » Dis-je en relevant les yeux, une rage folle m'envahissant et je voudrais juste lui arracher la tête et les mains et son masque avec les dents. Le brûler, le tordre.

« Allez ! » Il lève sa baguette et j'ai l'impression d'être déjà mort, alors peu importe, vraiment.

« Partez. » Siffle le mangemort d'une voix froide, cassante. « Pas toi. » Continue-t-il alors que sans me poser de question – parce qu'il n'y a pas de question à se poser, même si cet enfoiré veut juste probablement s'amuser à nous tirer dans le dos.

Je me fige et me tourne vers lui, poussant d'une main les enfants, sans quitter l'homme des yeux. « Tu viens avec moi. » Ajoute-t-il.

« Allez-vous faire foutre. » Je réponds dans un souffle – mourir est ok, être torturé est une toute autre affaire. Je ne suis pas vraiment Gryffondor quand il s'agit de la douleur.

Il ne me laisse cependant pas m'étendre sur le sujet et tend une main - rapide, blanche, surréaliste – et je disparais, et tout est noir.

* * *

_**W. H. Auden**_

_Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,_  
_Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,_  
_Silence the pianos and with muffled drum_  
_Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come._

_Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead_  
_Scribbling on the sky the message He Is Dead,_  
_Put crepe bows round the white necks of the public doves,_  
_Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves._

_He was my North, my South, my East and West,_  
_My working week and my Sunday rest,_  
_My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;_  
_I thought that love would last for ever: I was wrong._

_The stars are not wanted now: put out every one;_  
_Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun;_  
_Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood._  
_For nothing now can ever come to any good._

_

* * *

_

Je suis là depuis des mois, des années peut-être, mais la réalité ici est toute autre que celle que j'avais envisagé alors, loin là-bas, dans les flammes.

Narcissa est une femme adorable, dont le destin a été trop tôt de se lier à un homme submergé par les principes de son père, et voué à servir un homme prêt à lui couper la gorge, à lui, à sa femme et à son enfant, à tout signe de renoncement.

Je n'excuse pas leurs actes. Mais Narcissa est Narcissa et elle est douce et simple. Une mère comme on en fait peu, une épouse, une amie, comme on n'en voit rarement. Surtout ici, chez les mangemorts.

Et Lucius est…Lucius est Lucius. Il est froid et beau, comme une sculpture de glace, il est fort et intransigeant. Et triste et doux. Parce qu'il a un jour dit un 'oui' de trop à son père, il est coincé ici. Parce qu'il a un jour décidé que courber était mieux que se battre, plus simple, plus rentable, il s'est retrouvé pris au piège.

Il est doux, beau et fort. Et il est mon geôlier, celui qui m'a kidnappé, qui a fait de moi son esclave. Puis qui m'a pris, dans son lit, et qui m'a fait l'aimer.

Et putain, je suis Ronald Weasley alors je ne devrais rien ressentir d'autre qu'une violation de mon corps, qu'un dégoût de moi-même, qu'un trou béant dans mon être.

Je l'aime aussi.

Et merde.

La guerre fait toujours rage dehors, Narcissa et moi n'y participons pas. Narcissa parce qu'elle est une femme, la femme d'un bras droit, et qu'elle n'a pas à y aller parce que c'est le privilège des bras droits que d'avoir leur femme à l'abri de la guerre, moi parce que je suis mort, et que je suis cette petite arme que Voldemort prévoit de sortir un jour de fête, celui où il attaquera finalement Harry, et tentera de le tuer.

Lucius ne laissera pas faire cela. Bien sûr. Parce que Lucius m'aime et que Lucius est vrai, en cela.

« Il est encore reparti ? » Narcissa lève les yeux vers moi, alors que j'entre à petits pas dans le salon privé de ses appartements, vêtu d'un pantalon flottant en lin et d'un pull à col roulé aussi doux que le duvet d'un chaton. Elle hoche la tête et pose son livre sur la table basse qui fait face à son fauteuil.

« Oui, un raid près de Londres, je crois. Le Lord ne fait plus vraiment confiance à personne depuis que Severus a été découvert alors il ne donne jamais de nom de ville avant le dernier moment. »

Je hoche la tête et attrape doucement l'une de ses fines mains. « Il reviendra, c'est sûr. » Dis-je, et c'est en fait plus pour me rassurer moi, parce que Lucius est à moi et que je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui.

Et c'était horrible en fait, au début. Je me suis haï de ressentir ces sentiments pour lui. C'était mal, faux, sombre, et cruel, mais mon cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre plus vite et tout mon être entier de se sentir plus plein, plus vivant, dés que je le voyais.

J'ai fini par accepter. J'accepte. Et j'accepte de la même façon de mourir de peur à chaque fois qu'il s'en va, qu'il m'embrasse le matin en partant, comme s'il partait quelque part au travail, en sécurité, juste le temps d'une journée pour revenir chez lui le soir.

Alors qu'il part au combat, et que ce soir pourrait bien ne jamais arriver.

« Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? » Demande-t-elle en tournant ses yeux vers moi, son visage fin et long emplit d'une inquiétude telle qu'une mère seule pourrait en montrer pour son fils. Je hausse les épaules et resserre ma main autour de la sienne.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Je me sens un peu…groggy. Mais ce n'est rien que j'ai mangé. Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si ça venait de l'intérieur de mon corps. » Je hausse encore les épaules. « Ca n'a pas d'importance. »

Rien n'a d'importance, à part que Lucius rentre ce soir. Parce que s'il ne rentre pas, je suis mort.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un empoisonnement ? » Demande-t-elle en mettant très clairement les mots sur ce dont je doute depuis le début.

Bien sûr, un elfe pourrait avoir été envoyé par le Maître pour me tuer, peut-être parce qu'il aura trouvé un autre moyen de faire plier Harry, peut-être a-t-il même en réalité quelqu'un d'autre avec lui, quelqu'un de plus de valeur que moi.

« Peut-être. Mais je ne pense pas que Voldemort sache ce qui se passe ici, je veux dire, » je fais un vague geste de la main « - avec Lucius et toi. »

Elle hoche la tête, mais ses sourcils sont froncés et je sais qu'elle est maintenant persuadé que je vais mourir d'un quelconque empoisonnement. Après tout, ma _maladie _est totalement inexplicable.

« Je pourrais faire venir le Médicomage. » Murmure-t-elle. Et j'ai presque un mouvement de recul à cette idée.

Oh non. Le Médicomage est celui qui soigne les Mangemorts au château d'Albanie. Je suis _passé entre ses mains _quand je suis arrivé, parce qu'il fallait que je sois amené _là-bas _avant d'être amené ici, et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veuille revivre. Jamais. Les _ustensiles _qu'il utilise et la violence avec laquelle il les abattait sur moi et la fascination avec laquelle il regardait mon sang couler pour tester ma force, ma magie ou que sais-je encore, - je frissonne, secoue brutalement ma tête, mes cheveux voletant autour de moi, rouge, flamboyant. Non.

« Non. » Je préfères donner ma vie que de repasser un jour entre ses mains.

« Si je suis là, il ne te fera pas de mal. »

« En premier lieu, Narcissa, pourquoi le ferais-tu venir pour un esclave. Je suis loin d'être suffisamment mal en point pour que cela vaille la peine de le faire venir ici. Il soupçonnera quelque chose, et ensuite il soupçonnera Lucius et ensuite il fera part de ses soupçons à Voldemort et ensuite je serais mort. Et Lucius, et toi, et Draco aussi.»

Je souffle et détourne mon visage, ses grands yeux brillants d'inquiétude et son air si fragile me faisant presque me sentir coupable de ce que je vais dire. « Je préfères mourir plutôt que de le laisser me toucher encore, et d'être la cause de la mort de Lucius. »

Elle soupire. _Mais Lucius mourra de toute manière – _est sans aucun doute ce qu'elle pense mais je ne veux pas lui laisser l'opportunité d'y croire vraiment.

« Je vais aller mieux, n'inquiète pas Lucius avec ça, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis un Weasley après tout, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter. »

Et ce n'est pas vraiment qu'elle ne devrait pas s'inquiéter parce que je suis un Weasley, mais parce que je suis un ennemi, et qu'elle ne doit pas s'inquiéter. Merde, elle doit s'inquiéter pour elle et pour son fils, et pour son mari.

Je sens sa main toucher mon épaule puis glisser jusque dans mes cheveux et je frissonne. Ma mère me manque, mes frères, ma sœur. Mon père. Hermione. Harry.

Je serre les dents et ferme les yeux. Je vais mourir, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Peu importe cette étrange maladie qui me fait vomir et maigrir et pleurer.

Elle va pour dire quelque chose, tenter de me convaincre encore, quand un bruit de loquet se fait entendre et qu'un courant d'air à peine perceptible traverse la pièce, puis des pas se font entendre alors que la porte du Manoir se referme dans un battement sourd.

Lucius est rentré. Lucius est vivant.

« Il est là. » Dis-je d'un ton émerveillé, rassuré. Elle acquiesce et sourit, fermant un instant les yeux, le temps de se reprendre, de ne rien laisser voir à Lucius, avant que celui ne pénètre dans la pièce et sourit. Beau, et fort, et doux et triste.

Il avance jusqu'à nous, sans un mot, embrasse sa femme sur le front puis pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, d'une façon tellement familière, tellement comme si cela voulait dire 'bonsoir, je suis à la maison, cette journée était éreintante et rien de mieux qu'une bonne soirée avec mon amoureux et ma meilleure amie pour se détendre' que je sens quelque chose se coincer dans ma gorge, un sanglot sans doute. Je me force à sourire et tend ma main pour attraper la sienne.

« Bonsoir. » Je murmure alors qu'il lance sa cape à un elfe discret puis se laisse tomber à mes côtés.

« Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? » Demande-t-il, ôtant ses bottes avec patience, les boutons en argent tintant dans le silence de la pièce.

Il n'est pas blessé, à première vue, et je souris encore. « Oui, longue. »

Il se redresse un instant et vient déposer un baiser sur ma tempe, sa main caresse mes cheveux et ses yeux gris croisent les miens ensuite. Putain, merde, je l'aime, il est à moi, il ne peut pas mourir.

Je ne peux pas mourir sans lui.

« Et toi ? » Demande Narcissa d'une voix maitrisée alors qu'elle reprend sa tasse de thé, sûrement froide, et en avale une gorgée.

Il hausse les épaules, d'une manière légère, comme si rien n'avait d'importance et plisse le nez. « Ce n'était pas très amusant. » Dit-il. Et je ne peux retenir le sanglot, la peur, de me trahir. Et même si je pleure, et que les Malfoys ne pleurent pas, il m'attire sur ses genoux et m'embrasse les joues, souriant, triste, beau et fort.

Je vais mourir Lucius, je suis malade. Je voudrais lui dire, je voudrais qu'il me soigne, qu'il m'emporte loin, loin de tout ça.

Mais il y a Cissa, et Draco, ce petit bâtard sans cœur, terrifié, brisé, apeuré et tellement courageux, qu'il se doit de protéger par tous les moyens.

Même si le petit bâtard sans cœur est parfaitement protégé là où il est, dans le cœur d'Harry, de l'autre côté des lignes de combat.

_Lucius, emmènes-moi loin. S'il te plaît._

La _maladie _en moi vient de remuer, de crier, ou de s'effondrer en larmes. Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est comme si mon monde en même temps que le sien s'était mué en un trou noir béant de rien.

Et comme écrit en lettre de feu sur le miroir en face de moi, embué d'humidité, et tacheté de gouttes de mes cheveux trempés, apparaît, certain, vraiment, les trois mots les plus abominables, les plus sombres et les plus emprunt de désespoir que je n'ai jamais vu, lu, ressenti.

_Il est mort._

Un instant, juste un instant, je m'effondre, les larmes et les sanglots déchirant mon corps tremblant, mes bras se tenant, branlant, au lavabo en marbre comme s'il était quelque bouée de sauvetage.

Et puis je sais que je cours, le bruit de mes pas étouffés par les étoffes recouvrant le sol de bois du Manoir, je parcours les couloirs encore et encore, comme si c'était des kilomètres qui me séparaient de ma destination. Les bras de Narcissa.

« Cissa, Cissa. » Ma voix brisée résonne lugubrement sur les murs autour de moi et j'aimerais tomber et ne plus jamais me relever.

Lucius est mort. – Oh non.

« Cissa. » Je pleure, plus fort. _Viens à moi, s'il te plaît, je ne veux plus marcher, ni courir, il y a quelque chose dans ma gorge qui m'empêche de respirer. S'il te plaît._

Oh Merlin, peu importe Narcissa finalement. Parce que Lucius est mort. Je me laisse tomber au sol et ma tête touche le velours moelleux du tapis, absorbant les larmes et les cries.

« Je sais. » Murmure une voix contre moi. Et je sens des mains me relever et Narcissa m'attirer contre elle. « Je sais. »

« C'est fini. » Elle hoche la tête contre moi, ses yeux vides parce qu'un Malfoy ne pleure pas et que je pleure pour deux.

« Cissa. » Je gémis en m'éloignant, mes yeux dans les siens, mon visage déformé par le désespoir. « Cissa, je ne lui ais pas dit. Je ne lui ais pas dit. » Encore et encore, ces mots passent mes lèvres.

Merlin je ne lui ais pas dit.

Ce n'était pas une maladie.

« Cissa, je lui ais pas dit. Il ne sait pas. »

Ce n'était pas une maladie.

C'était un bébé.

Alors je crie.

* * *

Je dois partir. On est le matin, ou peut-être quelques heures avant, je ne sais plus trop. Je sais juste que ça fait quelque chose comme cinquante sept minutes et trente-trois secondes que l'annonce de la mort de Lucius m'a été faite et que je dois partir. Avant qu'on envoie un autre mangemort me chercher, un mangemort sans doute beaucoup moins avenant que Lucius.

Qui est mort.

Je crois que je n'ai plus de larmes mais ma peine est si forte, si douloureuse que j'ai l'impression que ma poitrine est emplie d'un liquide glacé et visqueux et je voudrais crier, encore et ne m'arrêter que quand Lucius reviendra.

Mais Lucius ne reviendra pas. Alors dans le grand hall d'entrée deux elfes de maison rassemblent deux immenses malles, celle de Narcissa, et celle que Lucius avait fait faire pour moi, et après que la maîtresse de maison, douce, triste et tremblante ait démonté les sorts anti-transplanages, nous disparaissons.

Parce que Lucius est mort. Et qu'il n'y a plus rien pour nous. Ici.

* * *

« Lucié, ne sautes pas dans la… » Trop tard, évidemment. Je lève les yeux au ciel et sourit, tandis que le rire frêle de Narcissa semble attirer les regards de toutes les mamans et papas alentours.

Bien sûr cela fait longtemps que nous sommes ici, mais nous détonons toujours un peu, Cissa, toujours impeccablement vêtue, avec ses longs cheveux blonds retenus en un chignon si compliqué qu'on le croirait tenir sur sa tête par magie, et moi avec ma tignasse rouge toujours un peu trop longue, mais pas vraiment assez, qui retombe n'importe où sur mon visage trop jeune pour être celui d'un père et mes yeux trop bleus, un peu trop magique, ou quelque chose.

Et puis Lucié. Lucié a trois ans maintenant. Et il est mon fils et je l'aime tellement que je pourrais le garder éternellement dans mes bras. Évidemment, je sais que quand il sera plus grand il sera beaucoup moins mignon parce qu'il voudra faire ceci, et cela, et encore ça, mais que ce sera interdit et qu'il sera pas content – et donc chiant. J'ai déjà été un adolescent. Mais pour l'instant c'est juste un petit ange. Mon petit ange. Et celui de Cissa, aussi.

Ses grands yeux bleus électriques, si identiques aux miens, tellement bizarrement trop irréels se tournent vers moi brusquement, le mouvement faisant virevolter ses cheveux presque blancs autour de sa petite bouille angélique. Vilain petit imposteur.

Mon fils est une crème, réellement, et c'est sans doute son plus grand atout parce que Cissa construirait un vaisseau spatial pour lui ramener la lune s'il la lui demandait.

Je lui souris doucement et il court vers moi, tendant ses bras en avant pour que je le soulève et le pose sur mes genoux. J'embrasse son front et il pose ses mains sur mes joues.

« Pourquoi peux pas de sauter dans les flaques ? » Demande-t-il, ses grands yeux bleus tellement curieux que je me demande si je ne vais pas simplement l'autoriser à sauter dans toutes les flaques qu'il voudra à partir de maintenant. Parce que, merde, il n'y a aucune raison vraiment valable pour l'empêcher de sauter dans une flaque – parce que ça ne fait que mouiller et salir, et même si nous n'utilisons plus la magie, ça se lave très bien à la machine.

Ce n'est pas pire – ça l'est même moins, je pense – que de râper son pantalon par terre en ramassant des caillons ou en creusant des trous.

Je lui explique tout de même que marraine ne veut pas qu'il se mouille parce qu'il pourrait tomber malade et Cissa s'esclaffe discrètement derrière sa main, avant de prendre une mine réprobatrice.

Nous ne parlons jamais de Lucius.

Parce Lucius est mort, que ma poitrine est toujours empli de ce liquide froid qui ne m'a jamais quitté et qui me fait pleurer de douleur parfois, et que je ne peux pas. C'est tout.

* * *

J'ai reçu une lettre ce matin. Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu arriver jusqu'à nous et si je dois m'en inquiéter, mais il y est dit que je suis convié à l'enterrement d'Albus Dumbledore. Enfin, je n'y suis pas réellement convié, car il n'y a pas de nom à l'entête. Je suppose que les lettres ont été envoyées de façon magique et qu'une liste de noms leurs a été soumise, chacune choisissant son destinataire.

Ce qui me rassure, évidemment, puisque cela signifie que personne ne sait que je suis là.

En vie.

« Ron ? » M'interroge Narcissa. Je hausse les épaules et jette un coup d'œil à Lucié qui dort profondément sur le canapé, sa peluche verte presque aussi grande que son petit corps prenant bien plus de place que lui.

« Je pense que je vais y aller. » Je réponds dans un murmure, et elle n'a pas un mouvement de recul, ni ne semble envahi par l'inquiétude. Elle se contente de hocher la tête et de sourire doucement.

« Cela fait trois ans Ron, je pense qu'il est temps au moins que tu remettes les pieds en Angleterre. Rien ne t'oblige à leur adresser la parole. Tu peux simplement assister à l'enterrement de loin. La guerre est finie, tu ne risques rien. »

Oh oui, la guerre est finie. Elle s'est finie dix-huit jours après la mort de Lucius, mais nous n'avons pu nous résoudre à rentrer.

Parce que Lucius était mort et que j'attendais son petit bout d'âme. Et qu'on me l'aurait sûrement enlevé. Et parce qu'aussi, de toute façon, je n'aurais pas voulu vivre ailleurs qu'au Manoir Malfoy si j'étais rentré, et qu'après notre départ, de rage, Voldemort l'avait fait disparaître, dévoré par les flammes.

« Je vais emmener Lucié. » Dis-je encore. Et une nouvelle fois elle acquiesce en souriant. « Et toi, si tu veux. »

« Bien sûr. »

* * *

Oh bien sûr, il a fallu que l'un deux tourne sa tête un peu trop vers la gauche, se focalise un peu trop où il ne fallait pas, se fasse chier quoi, pour m'apercevoir, à moitié caché derrière l'un des murs d'enceinte de la première cours, Lucié suçant son pouce sur ma hanche.

Et celui qui m'a vu est évidemment celui qu'il ne fallait pas. Draco.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'il croise mon regard, puis je le vois dévier sur Lucié puis derrière moi, sur Narcissa. Ma poitrine me fait mal et je me retourne brusquement. « On part. » Dis-je à Narcissa en faisant de grands pas vers la sortie du parc, là où l'on pourra disparaître à nouveau.

« Ron ! » C'est Harry. Mais je ne peux pas me retourner. « Pourquoi papa court ? » Demande Lucié alors qu'il regarde par-dessus mon épaule. Il a sorti son pouce de sa bouche et je le sens se serrer plus contre moi, comme s'il était effrayé que ceux qui nous poursuivent nous rattrapent.

« Le monsieur là bas l'a des cheveux blancs comme moi ! » Bien sûr, Draco court aussi. Parce que maintenant c'est Harry et Draco alors Harry est toujours accroché à Draco et Draco est toujours accroché à Harry. « Pourquoi Marraine elle court pas ? »

Je devrais être accroché à Lucius et Lucius à moi, aujourd'hui.

Je ne sais pas, et je ne veux pas savoir. J'atteins presque les portes quand quelqu'un saisit mon poignet libre et me retourne brusquement. Et je tombe dans les yeux effarés et émus d'Harry.

« Putain Ron, t'es vivant ? »

Je serre les dents et dégage mon poignet. « Je te prierais de ne pas dire de grossièreté devant mon fils, Potter. » Je réponds. Et c'est presque comme si j'étais un Malfoy en fait. Je vois Draco approcher et je fais un pas en arrière.

Parce qu'il ressemble trop à Lucius et qu'il ne touchera pas mon fils.

Parce que leur camp a tué son père.

« On croyait que tu étais mort, Ron. » Me dit Harry avec une voix visiblement étouffée par des larmes. Il a l'air bouleversé, en effet. Mais moi ça met égal, en fait. Parce que leur camp a tué Lucius.

Il tend son bras vers moi et je recule. « Ne me touches pas ! » Je siffle en resserrant mes bras sur Lucié qui paraît terrifié.

« Ron. » Tente encore Harry et encore il fait un pas en avant. « Ron, je sais que… »

« Tu ne sais rien du tout alors tais-toi, Harry. Je m'en vais maintenant. »

« Même si mon père est en vie? » Intervient soudainement la voix de Draco. Et pour un instant, le monde s'arrête et j'ai l'impression que la terre s'est brusquement mis à tourner à l'envers.

« Lucius est mort. » Je dis. J'en suis certain.

Mais Harry et Draco secouent ensemble la tête et je me mords la lèvre parce que ce serait injuste, cruel et horriblement triste si c'est la vérité. Je sens mes yeux se remplir de larmes et secoue la tête.

« Lucius est mort. »

Mais non, encore. « Il a été grièvement blessé et est mort pendant quelques secondes, mais Draco l'a réanimé et il a été conduit à St Mangouste. Severus a témoigné en sa faveur, parce qu'il lui fournissait des informations. Il s'est réveillé vingt jours plus tard, Ron. »

Vingt jours.

Vingt jours. Nous sommes partis le jour même, le manoir a brulé peu de temps après.

Lucius croyait que nous étions morts, comme nous croyions qu'il l'était. C'est ce qui arrive toujours dans les drames romantiques non ?

Mais pourquoi à moi ? Je sens mes genoux céder et je tombe, mon fils calé, serré, protégé contre moi et je sais, maintenant, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu là, avec les autres ; Mon homme beau, fort et froid et doux et triste. Parce qu'il arrive maintenant et qu'il n'est pas plus haut que son fauteuil roulant, volant, ou quelque chose. Et comme trois ans avant, je pleure.

* * *

« Il est né le 18 février 1998, à 12h45, et il faisait trois kilos quatre-cent soixante. » Je murmure contre le torse de Lucius. Et j'ai l'impression que plus jamais je ne pourrais m'éloigner de lui.

« Je t'aime. » Souffle-t-il dans mes cheveux en me serrant contre lui. J'enroule mes jambes autour de lui et tremble un peu en sentant les os noueux de ses genoux brisés, irréparables.

J'aurais dû être là. Pour toute cette peine.

« Je t'aime. » Répète-t-il alors qu'une larme vient s'écraser sur sa poitrine.

Je me redresse et pose mon front contre le sien et ferme les yeux fort. Il est beau, grand, fort et doux. Mais plus triste, ni froid. Ses yeux gris sont emplis de chaleur, de soulagement et d'amour pour sa famille, une famille qu'il a à peine pu caresser il y a il semble si longtemps, et son sourire est vrai et pur, et plus triste. Il sait qu'il y a un avenir maintenant.

Et moi aussi, je le sais.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime. » Et alors que mes mots en sanglots s'échappent et soufflent contre ses lèvres, le liquide froid et visqueux dans ma poitrine s'écoulent entre mes dernières larmes.

_Arrêter les pendules, couper le téléphone,_  
_Empêcher le chien d'aboyer pour l'os que je lui donne,_  
_Faire taire les pianos et les roulements de tambour_  
_Sortir le cercueil avant la fin du jour._

_Que les avions qui hurlent au dehors_  
_Dessinent dans le ciel ces trois mots : Il Est Mort,_  
_Nouer des voiles sombres aux colonnes des édifices_  
_Ganter de noir les mains des agents de police._

_Il était mon Nord, mon Sud, mon Est, mon Ouest,_  
_Ma semaine de travail, mon dimanche de sieste,_  
_Mon midi, mon minuit, ma parole, ma chanson._  
_Je croyais que l'amour jamais ne finirait : j'avais tort._

_Que les étoiles se retirent, qu'on les balaye_  
_Démontez la lune et le soleil_  
_Videz l'océan, arrachez les forêts_  
_Car rien de bon ne peut advenir désormais._

_Wystan Hugh Auden (1907-1973)_

_

* * *

_Bonsoir à tous, j'ai écris cette fic il y a un moment mais je ne l'avais pas encore fini. Comme écrire me manque et que ce n'était qu'un petit bout, je me suis décidé à la finir.

Je suis sincèrement vraiment beaucoup désolé pour le retard de mes publications, je travaille dans un étude de 8h à 18h et c'est épuisant et je travaille aussi en Août donc je ne sais vraiment pas quand je pourrais sortir un chapitre. J'espère que vous saurez avoir patience (c'est français?). En tout cas, il y a sûrement des fautes, mais j'ai tellement la tête dans le cul et je dois tellement faire attention à ce que je fais la journée que le soir je suis morte et ne vois plus très clair.

En tout cas, j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu, personnellement, je crois que c'est l'un des miens préférés.

Je vous fais de gros bisous et à bientôt.

Blibl'


End file.
